What Would You Do For Love
by Sammy.jay
Summary: Edward cheats on bella with Alice BUT on 'accident'.Jasper cheats on Alice with bella,in the end bella ends up with jasper & she gets revenge on her bullies. yeah the story is better thn the summary.LEMONS soon...Beta needed already got an idea as to wh
1. Chapter 1  Introduction

**OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC ON HERE SO HIT ME WITH WHETHER I SHOULD CONTINUE AND I WILL POST AGAIN TONIGHT! **

Chapter 1 –Introduction

Me and Edward have been together since December of ninth grade year. Once I started changing everything went bad and some went good. People turned on me and well my life was basically a living hell. Until one day I decided to change the way things were happening. Some say revenge doesn't work but for me t worked wonders! My bullies never did anything to me since the last day of senior year. So through this passage Im telling you about the life and times of me, Isabella Marie Swann….


	2. Chapter 2 my life story

Chapter 2

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I was 250 Ibs at the beginning of the year. I go to school with my cousins Alice and Rosalie, their boyfriends Jasper and Emmett, and my soon to be official boyfriend.

Jasper and Emmett never talked to me but they did always join in to make fun of me which gave them a slap on the head from my cousins.

I was teased all of my life because of my weight until now. Ninth grade year is gonna be different. Alice started training with me every afternoon. We ran and did multiple workouts on the treadmill and lifting weights. That's when I got the son to be official boyfriend I was talking about. But little did I know he was gonna cheat on me with someone so close to me. In this passage Im gonna tell you about my revenge and my life all through high school…boy this is gonna be interesting


	3. Chapter 3 A Major Change

Chapter 3

I was in the car with Edwards adopted brother Emmett. At first we didn't talk because there wasn't much to talk about. Then, he decided to bring up the fact the me and his brother had been spending a lot of time together.

"So…you and Eddie are together?" I saw his eyes flash to me from the corner of his eye. I saw him smirk and his dimples showed. I officially see why Rose was so in love with him. Shoot I'd find him cute if her weren't such an ass to me.

"I guess you could say that. I don't know for sure yet." Simple and easy, ran through my head almost immediately.

"Well I hear him talking about you constantly. Things are about to change big-time for you Bellsy." Well then, I didn't know I had a _nice _nickname from him. Things were beginning to change.

"Well okay then," I mumbled…. There wasn't much I could say.

I saw him look at me when he pulled up to the house. Dude had some serious dimples. I had to smile at him. When we got out, he came to my side and literally scared the bugs out of me. He had me thrown over his shoulder.

When he finally got a scream and laugh outta me he put me down. I smiled and slapped him on the back.

"That was not nice," I scolded trying to sound mad. But that was an epic fail as I could not stop laughing. We got in the house and I was greeted by my 2nd parents –as I like to call them- Carlisle and Esme. They were always so nice to me. Carlisle even helped me with y weight loss. Directing me in nutritional ways.

* * *

PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE THE CHAPTERS WILL BE GETTING LOADS MORE LONGER THROUGHOUT THE STORY!


	4. Chapter 4  First and Last Date

Chapter 4- First and Last Date

I ran up the stairs and went straight to Edward's room, knowing where it would be just because I heard his piano. Of course he was sitting there playing it. Beautiful, was the only word to describe how it was.

When I cleared my throat he looked at me. He swiveled around the seat and looked at me with humor in his eyes. "So I don't get a hug?"

I smiled, "You've got to give to receive . " He got up and walked over to me.

"Well heres what you get," he kissed my lips –by the way that's not the first time hes done that but it still shocked me.

"And this is what you receive," I mumbled against his lips. I pulled him close to me like I was going to die without his touch. "Edward, I think I love you," I mumbled.

"Good because I love you too. So," He pulled back. "What do you wanna do?" What can 15 year olds do? Its sunset so park is out. I don't like shopping, so that was most definitely out. AHA! We should go out to dinner.

"Diner?"

"I love your brain," he kissed me again.

I smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow in the hallway coming towards us.

"Hello Bella," JAsper is actually speaking to me? Hmph shock.

"Uh...hi..." I didnt know how to respond. At All...

"May I speak to you alone?"

I looked up to Edward, hoping he could see the wonder in my eyes. He shrugged. Of course, no one knew why people were deciding to be nicer to me.

"Fine." I followed him to his room. He closed his door, and that had me worried. "Uh why'd you close the door?"

He simply said, "More privacy. Sit please."

I gladly sat at his desk these boots where not comfortable at all. "What do you want?" You could say I was a little pissed...

"I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior." the only thing running through my head was, WHY THE FUCK NOW!

"Whats up with you and Emmett all of a sudden trying to be 'buddy buddy' with me? Why would you wanna be friends with the 'ugly swan'?" I had begun to walk to the door when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. I have a very bad feeling about this. He was too close to me. My chest was on his chest, his arm around my waist. "You know Im with edward right?"

"I dont care." He was cupping my face with his hand. I couldnt find the strength to move when he started to move closer. He brushed his lips against mine before the adrenaline kicked in and slapped him.

"No! You're with my cousin. Dont think she wont be hearing about this," I had gotten half way outta the room when again he pulled me back in and threw against his bed. He was over me in an instant. "Let go of me Jasper!"

"You're to good for Edward."

"Im so telling Alice," I probably sounded like a 4 year old.

".Not. Just think of what it would do to poor little Alice." That sure enough got me thinking. She'd probably not believe me and if she did she'd be crushed. I hae to tell her but I cant. I think he saw that in my face. "See, you wont be telling Alice"

_Yeah but I will be telling Rose,_ I thought. After struggling with him, he realeased one of my arms and I swung at him. I pretty hard punch if you asked me. I walked out of there fumming. He just kinda made me cheat on my Edward...I cant believe this. ME and Edward just got together, and Ive cheated on him. Not intentionally of course but still. How am I going to tell HIM?

When I got to his room, he was on his bed and his head was in his hands.

"I-" I started but he interrupted.

"Bells I know I already heard. Thin walls..."

" Are you...y'know mad...at me?"

"Im mad but not at you..."

"How am I going to tell Alice..." Just the thoguth of how she'd react has me worried.

"The best way, just do it." I sat nfront of him and grabbed his hands. He was so stubborn he wouldnt release. I kissed his arm and pulled again this time he budged and looked up at me. His face...it was streaked with tears.

"Aww, Edward have you been crying?"

"Only because you were more worried about me and Alice then yourself. He couldve easily taken advantage of you..."Only him...

I smiled. "I dont like hurting the people I love. I cant believe your brother likes me. he never wanted a thing to do with me before."

"Im just surprised he couldnt manipulate you like he does everyone else."

"He did that to Emmett to keep him away from me..." He pulled me to his chest and held me there. Eventually he layed down and pulled me down on his chest with him.

"You're so beautful," he said after a while.

"But my hips are to big for my waist!" He kissed me and might I add it got pretty hot. I straddled his hips and I fellt him wrap his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Shh I like that." he said after I pulled back. Thats when my phone just decided to ring. I noticed it was Alice. I answered it and braced her for the story before unloading it on her. She said she was outside and crying. I quickly got up and ran to her, flicking Jasper off in the process. Sure enough she was outside sobing on the porch.

"I dont believe this is happening to me..." she was in my arms. All I could do was hold her until she stopped crying. "Im gonna go talk to him..." she stood up and walked inside. Im sure we'll hear some yelling.

After I got up and went to the bathroom to fix myself I let everyone know what the plan was they gave an okay and we were off!

* * *

**so the drama is coming out but promise this isnt all :-) let me know what you think **


	5. Chapter 5 A Family Dinner

Chp. 5 – A family dinner

Everyone agreed and we went to T.G.I.F.

Emmett being a guy got a steak. Rose got shrimp with lime (shrimp key west). Alice got a salad, as did I. Jasper had a veggie burger. Edward had a cheeseburger.

For desert, me and Edward split a brownie obsession, while the rest just had cheesecake.

Alice didnt touch or speak to Jasper all during dinner. She seemed rather pissed with him. I've surely never seen her act like this before. She completely ignored- blocked- him all through dinner.

"It seems like Alice and JAsper are in the midst of ending," I wisphered to Edward.

"I was wondering if I was the only person who saw that," he whispered back.

For some reason I smiled. Thats when the waiter brought us our check. The boys paid and we left agreeing next time it would be the girls treat. I rode back with Edward in his Volvo. He insisted on keeping an arm around me the whole way back to his house.

"Edward do you think Alice and Jasper will get back together?" I just had to know his opinion.

"Knowing Alice, I highly doubt it."

I sighed. "She was so hurt when I told her. Ive never seen her behave like she did at the resturaunt. Odd..."

"I know. Thats exactly why I would never hurt you. I think Jasper learned his lesson."

"Never. Cheat. On. Me."

"Trust and believe I wont."

That made me smile.

When we pulled into the garage, he let me go and put the car in park. "So what do you wanna do?" He asked.

"Come on," I got outta the car with him following me into the house and up to his room. When he was in I closed the door and threw my arms around his neck he chuckled.

"So this is what you wanted to do." He kissed me. When he pulled back our foreheads were still together. He was looking directly in my eyes. It felt like I was in a fairytale. He smiled. "So..." he started when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" We both said in unison.

"Its..Alice..." I ran and opened the door, she looked like she'd been crying again.

"Alice what happened?"

"Were over...done...never gonna happen again." She was crying again.

"No..no...no. Shhh" I hushed her.

"All we did was have a small conversation."

"Let me handle this. You stay here." She walked and sat beside Edward.

* * *

APOV (while bella is going to talk to JAsper)

"He doesnt deserve you Alice," Edward told me while rocking me back and forth.

"Then who does? No one wants me no one needs me around."

"You're so wrong about that. Bella needs you Rose needs you. I need you."

For some reason I smiled and looked up at him. Damn, he was cute. All of a sudden I felt his lips on mine. I coudnt control myself.

* * *

BPOV (while Eddie and Alice are having their make-out session)

I was fuming! I stormed right into Jasper's room.

"I see someone came back for more," he said while smirking.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "Now no one hurts my family and expects not to hear from me. I dont want you to go anywhere near her or you will be slapped out. "

"Giving threats us very attractive on you."

"What dont you get? I dont like you and I never will like you!"

"Give us a chance Bella" He had my hands.

"No!"

"So stubborn..."

"Jasper...we cant be together." Why am I calming down! So this is what Edward meant when he told me Jasper can manipulate you.

"Can we be close? Friends with benefits?"

"I guess we can be friends." WAIT! Why am I saying that? shut up!

He sighed."Fine, well can this friend have a hug?"

"No. You hurt Alice and that hurts me."

"Is she really hurt?" Theres that classic Jasper smirk.

"Yes she is. Shes currently crying her eyes out with Edward."

"Oh yeah? Then why dont I hear anything?" Now that go me thinking...why cant **_I_** hear anything? I immediately ran back to Edwards room.

What I saw was not helpful to my already foul mood. I couldnt help but scream. Alice had her hands all over my-well used to my- Edward! She looked at me and I could tell she was shocked.

"Why?" Thats all I could say...I felt the tears coming down my face, my heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest and pulled into shreds...or however the saying goes.

"Its no what-" I cut Edward off.

"Its not what? Its not what I think?"

"No it isnt."

"I dont want you to EVER talk to me again you lying cheating BASTARD!" (A/N such language...teehee) He was walking towards me. When he tried to hugs me, I slapped him right across the face hopefully leaving a mark. "Dont touch me wither! I dont want either of you anywhere near me again!" With that I ran down the stairs passing Carlisle on the way.

"Bells whats wrong?" I heard him say but I didnt stop to reply. I was running. I never knew I had that much stamina, I ran all the way home. Never once looking back. When I got in I ran straight up the stairs and into my room. Slammed the door locked it and fell on my bed. MY nerves were now churning with envy. I know this is wrong but Alice deserves all the things shes gonna get in the near future and so will Edward. They will be sorry they ever messed with me. I grabbed my diary off my desk and found my page with my revenge list on it. I added 2 names to it. (**BOLD= PPL ALREADY ON IT)**

MY REVENGE PAGE

**Mike**

**Jessica**

**Lauren**

**Tyler**

**Eric**

_Edward_

_Alice_

_

* * *

_

**SOOOOOOOOO this is my present to all. Seeing as Im posting this on Christmas day. HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**-SAMMI JAY **


	6. Chapter 6 A New Person

thanks much tooooooo...**SAVAGEGRACEx for the help!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT I OWN 2 COPIES OF EACH BOOK AND A ECLIPSE JACKET WITH EDWARD'S FACE ON IT**

* * *

Chp 6- A new person

Alice literally has called me and texted me over 100 this weekend. Ive spent every moment in my bed…not eating…not speaking…not living. I feel like a rock- one with cracks and ragged edges.

Edward sent me notes and flowers and emails. I kept hearing my laptop beep every time I received the email. He had his siblings bringing the notes and flowers. Charlie eventually had to leave the house because my depression was so deep that he could feel it.

I decided to get up after a while and facebook rant. My worst status said-

_I never want to speak to Edward Cullen, the lying, cheating, scum bag who broke my heart._

A bit much, yeah I know. But you cant honestly tell me you wouldn't do it as well.

I changed my relationship status back to single and blocked both Edward and Alice, completely removing them from my life. I was soooo upset that I called my 'friend' Jasper.

"Hey. Can you come to my house?" I hope he would. I need company.

"You must be really lonely to want to have me in your prescence. You know this all my fault right?"

"I know but seeing as I told you we were gonna be friends get your blonde head down here."

"Fine Give me eh, 10 minutes."

"Kay," I pressed the end button and began a new status.

_Jasper cumin' over. We need to talk. Well really I just want the latest...*evil laughs*_

I felt mishchievious.

My notices said someone liked my status and commented. Emmett is the cull prate. He said-

_Theyre driving everyone INSANE! Alice wont shut up and Edward hasnt come out of his bedroom. _

I typed-

_ not my problem...they deserve what theyre gonna get from me...:-(_

I signed out and went to check my email. There were-of course- 50 emails from none other than Alice. I decided to open one. It stated-

_**Bells,**_

_**Im sorry. Edward wont speak or come out of his room. Please were really sorry...**_

_**Alice**_

I replied.

_**you shouldve never touched him...family doesnt hurt family. **_

I hit the send button and smiled -well more like smirked- when I heard the doorbell. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. I grabbed him in the biggest hug you wouldve ever seen.

"Wow," was all he said.

I pulled him up to my room. "I needed someone to talk to."

"Well Im here so...whats up?"

I sat on my bed and showed him my laptop.

"You know Alice is never gonna stop until you forgive her right?"

"Oh I know." I smiled deviously.

"You've got a plan dont you?"

I feigned innocence. "No not really..."

"Spit it out Isabella."

"I miss him...a lot."

"Then go take him back!"

"Shut up and listen okay?" He nodded so I continued. "Were gonna make him jealous."

"How so?"

I sighed and leaned towards him and kissed him. He smiled evilly."I get it...make it seem like were a couple and get back at them."

"Yes thats the plan 'til I figure something else out... Now tell me, why did you hurt Alice?"

"Jealousy can make you do some crazy things..."

I was oddly flattered and with flattery comes a classic Bella blush. Maybe I should be with him... Theres something about him...yeah I think I'll try it. "You were jealous because you couldnt have me?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Well...its funny how things seem to work out."

"hmm..?"

"we're both single...and we both seem to be hurt so why not take a chance?"

"I dont know..." He thought about it for awhile. "Fine..."

I touched his cheek, "Alright fake boyfriend." I smiled.

"Come on lets go back to my house."

My hand dropped and so did my face. Im not ready to go back there...

He saw that in my eyes. "We'll stay in my room."

I was messing around with my laptop on facebook. I changed the relationship status once again. I sighed after a while, "Fine but Im bringing my laptop."

"Fine by me"

I was packing my laptop cords and the laptop when I realized I needed to change. "Im going to change so out!" I was pushing him through my door. "gimme 5 minutes" I closed the door and found some jeans and a black top. I put them on along with my converse and opened the door. I grabbed my bag and keys, "Alright come on." We walked down the stairs and to his car.

* * *

**ok so im constantly getting alerts about everything BUT comments. Im shocked everyone can add to subscription list but i got 1 comment...you cant tell me you wouldnt be hurt by that. SO I tell ya what. Ill post another chapter tonight or tomorrow afternoon if I get 5 or more comments. thanks again to SAVAGEGRACEx for the ideas and comment**


	7. Chapter 7 No name

Disclaimer: I so despise Stephenie Meyers genius for owning twilight! Sadly, I don't own it…

Ok so I know I promised you guys this earlier but I was sick that night…sorry...

* * *

Chp. 7

It was a long silent ride-to me at least. I had my IPod in my ears all the way up. I knew Jasper was trying to talk that's why I had it up so loud. I didn't want to hear anything but my thoughts. I really just need to think. Was this plan going to work? Should I want it to? Should this be the start of my revenge? I already knew the answer to that one, DUH! It's the best way to ignite my fire and maybe Jasper could help. I would ask him about that.

This year would be great! Next year people will know not to mess with me or Jasper for that matter. We would be the baddest couple ever. Wait. Did I just think Couple? Maybe…I mean we kinda are…so why not? Something inside me made me think about Edward. I still love him but at the same time Im falling for Jasper.

* * *

*TIME SKIPPP**

We were in the garage. Jasper walked me in the house. I saw Carlisle and waved. He smiled and went back to what he was doing. Jasper pulled me up to his room. It had changed a lot. I mean like his whole room changed!

"Umm…are you sure this is your room?" I asked.

"Yeah. I redecorated to fit my liking."

"Well this might seems shocking but I like it." I walked to his bed and hooked up my computer.

I heard him sigh, "Bella dont you wanna have some fun?"

I shrugged.

"we need to practice how were going to act if were gonna try and fake this." Whoa Whoa Whoa, since when did he need to practice?

"I know what you wanna do Jasper and Im not ready for it." I tried to hide the fact that I was ready. I logged into my email and notice one email in particular. So Edward had been up and moving around. I opened it and read

_Bella, please come talk to me...I cant stnad seeing you hurt. Please? Im saying I want you to forgive me. I just need to make things right between us. XO Edward..._

I had to think of a way to reply to this without being a complete ass.

_I knew dating someone who lived with people who always avoided me was a bad idea... I highly doubt Jasper will let me see you...Isabella_

Ok so maybe that last part was a lie. But it wasnt as harsh as I wouldve let it be.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked me. I must've looked distant.

"Emailing," I simply answered.

"Who?" OH MY GOSH HES FREAKIN NOSEY!

/okay Bella think. Whats a good believable lie?

"My mother." Team Bella 1!

"Oh well. Whats going on in florida?"

"Are you trying to make small talk?"

"Yes," He smirked. "But I do wanna know."

"Ok, her and Phil are moving into a newer house. Better neighborhood."

"Nice.."

I cant believe he fell for that. I must be getting better at lying.

"Now what was the point in you bringing me down here again?" I honestly have to know the true reason.

"To have fun and all you wanna do is use your laptop. It truely hurts my feelings," He smiled.

I smirked. "Well obviously you dont get that Im heart broken right now. I didnt want any of this to happen...but the ubiverse just doesnt like me now does it?" I said sarcastically.

That seemed to faze him for a couple of seconds. Woops! I was wrong. Out of no whwere he got up and took my computer and put it in the bathroom.

"JASPER! THAT WAS HIGHLY UNNECESSARY!"

"You're so distracted with it! I just wanna spend sometime with you and you keep shutting me out. I can tell that you arent sure about us but I am." Whoa! He actually thought I REALLY like forreal wanted to be with him? Well wheres the 'that was easy' button when you need it? (A/N I LOVE MY SARCASM)

I had to get out of here. So I got up and went outside. I didnt know where I was going until I was in his room. Edwards room.

"Edward?" I said and I saw him move a little. I sat on his bed next to him. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" (A/N such a colorful vocabulary) "LYING HERE SHIRTLESS WITHOUT A BLANKET OVER YOU?"

"I might as well die..." He mumbled. I could see his face. He was so pale and his eyes were closed. They had deep purple rings under them.

"Edward snap out of it!"

"I hurt the most precious girl ever..."

Ok lets just play slong, I guess. "And why do you think You did that?" This should probably give me an answer as to why he was sucha Jack ass.

"Because I wasnt thinking. Her cousin was upset. I kissed her and it got out of control." He really is messed up. He looked so dead. there was like no life in him. He was basically -for lack of a better term- lifeless. I really dont like using him like this. How can I snap him out of it? I finally got an Idea.

I leaned into him and kissed him. He didnt respond but I did feel something. He begn to respond after awhile. I knew he could feel it too. I pulled back. That green spark was in his eyes still.

"Bells, I thought you never wanted to see me again? Im so so so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. You have to believe me!"

"EDWARD! shhhhhh!" yeesh he was babbling. " This is going to hurt you but Im with Jasper now...I still love you though. I actually am here with Jasper. I just wanted to see you."

"So you'll never take me back..."I know it wasnt a question but I did answer.

"I will later on maybe. Ive gotta go. Please get up and outta this room." I hugged him and left back to Jasper.

Hes door was closed so I knocked. "Jasper HONEY!" he looked at me with a weird face. Okay does everyone I associate with have bipolar disorder? (A/N no offence to anyone who does) "Jas what wr-" I was cut off by him kissing me. When he pulled back I smiled at him . "Im still mad at you.." He pulled me in his room and it smelt like Vanilla. did he light a candle? He sat in his chair and pulled me in his lap.

"y=You know you really act like we're a real couple?"

"I like you a lot Bella."

I swallowed my pride and confessed myself to him. "I think I might just like you too."

"I already knew that" OK so that shocked me but I let it go and ran my hand through his honey blonde hair.

"Why didnt you ask me out then?"

"Because you were with Edward."

"Oh yeah...but Im single now so you can have me." He smiled at that.

"I definately intend on having you be mine." He took my hand and kissed it.

"You can be such a gentleman when you wanna be. I like that about you." I brought his face to mine and kissed him for real for the first time. I felt that same dpark I had with Edward but it was more intense

Could Jasper be my soul mate?

* * *

**ok ok so before you start badgering me I was sick and literally could not get out of bed! horibble. My head was spinning my stomach was churning and well I dont think you wanna know anytiing else so yeah please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All things twilight belong to SM!

**AN: soo let me first apologize for not updating…I have been in and out of the hospital because Ive been sick with meningitis…at first it was just a virus then it got worse…its been a rough ride. Im finally healthy enough to actually move without assistance. SO here we are**

Chp. 8- A test

It is currently 5am and I am still at Jaspers. Theres only one thing I can say…LOOKS LIKE A NO SCHOOL DAY!

All I remember is Jasper carrying me to his bed, us talking, and then falling asleep in his arms. I couldn't believe it but this felt better than being with Edward. Every time he touched me I felt like my heart was just gonna jump right out of my chest.

I felt Jasper stir under me. "Good morning Jas," I said while looking up at him.

"Do you want to go to school?" Well gosh not very subtle are we? I put my head on his shoulder.

"No, but if you go then I will." He chuckled at that.

"Guess we wont be going."

I kissed his cheek. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes but first," he pulled a blanket over us. "No one is allowed to get sick." I smiled and out my head back on his chest and hugged him. I drifted back into my sleep as I felt him brushing his hand over my hair.

It was hard for me to believe that, at once, this was the guy I purely hated. Now I love him! I couldn't care less if Alice gets upset, she deserves it! This is my guy and I'll love him forever.

I woke up to the feeling of being moved.

"Jasper?"

"Shhh. Everybody's up and getting dressed."

"And your parents don't know Im here?"

"Yes." He smiled, "When they leave we can go out or stay in…"

I looked at him. "You know I really couldn't care less" He smiled the prettiest smile ever. Suddenly, he pulled me on top of him. "JASPER!"

"Come on we've got to have some fun today!"

"Okay but first I've got to go home and change."

"Of course," He touched my cheek and I kissed him. Then , effectively ruining my mood, there was a knock on the door.

"YO! JAZZ YOU COMING?"

"hold on…" I got up with him and went over to the door. When he opened it I saw Emmett. "Okay, do not tell the parentals but Bellas here. She spent the night. We're going out today." I stepped from behind him and waved. When he stepped toward me, I'll admit I was a little scared.

"Total bad ass," he whispered in my eat. I giggled. "So, does Edward know?"

"He should…is he up?"

"Yeah hes downstairs…mopping"

"Tell him I still love him…but I just cant do it right now…"

"Sure thing." He hugged me, probably because he saw the tears forming in my eyes. I really don't like hurting him but I gotta be with someone I can trust. He really hurt me and that damaged my trust for him. When Em let me go, he said that they're gonna be leaving in 5 and the parents leave right after them.

I felt a little dizzy after Jasper closed the door. All I felt was Jasper's arms around me holding me up. MY legs felt numb…but I didn't pass out. Odd. They just gave out. That has DEFINITELY never happened before.

He carried me over to the bed. "Whats going on?"

"I was just thinking of how I hated hurting people and then this happened," I gestured to my legs.

"Can you feel them?"

"A little…"

He sat down on the edge of the bed with me still in his arms. "Do they hurt?" he was rubbing my left leg.

"No but that feels nice…" I smiled.

"Are you beginning to get your feeling back?"

"A little more every minute." I kissed his cheek.

"Good," he smiled at me. I hugged him and I used my arms to move myself to lay down. He was still rubbing my legs. I would seriously like to know why my legs just gave out like that. Its very nerve racking after a while. Will this keep happening to me? Why is it happening to me? Is there a logical answer to any of my questions?


End file.
